helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanojo ni Naritai!!!
|producer = Tsunku |Last = |Next = Ten Made Nobore! 2nd Indies Single (2013) }} Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (彼女になりたいっ！！！; I Want to Be Your Girlfriend!!!) is the 1st indie single by Hello Pro Kenshuusei. It was sold during S/mileage's autumn concert tour and on October 27, 2012, at SHIBUYA-AX and October 28, 2012, at TOKYO DOME CITY HALL. Tracklist #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Instrumental) Featured Members *6th Gen: Miyamoto Karin *9th Gen: Tanabe Nanami *11th Gen: Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi *12th Gen: Otsuka Aina Performances Concert Performances All Hello Pro Kenshuusei members perform this single during concert performances unless specified. *S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ - Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Otsuka Aina (Takagi Sayuki substituted when Otsuka was injured) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fes~ supported by Hellosmile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ - Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako, Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ - Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudo Maasa, Kumai Yurina, Sugaya Risako, Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2014 ~Full Course~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2016 *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - Fukumura Mizuki, Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Murota Mizuki, Kanazawa Tomoko, Takagi Sayuki, Miyamoto Karin, Uemura Akari, Yamaki Risa, Ogata Risa, Yamagishi Riko *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 3gatsu ~Marching!~ - Shimakura Rika, Hibi Marina, Eguchi Saya, Doi Rena, Okamura Minami, Matsunaga Riai, Yamada Ichigo, Nakayama Natsume *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kobushi Factory, Tsubaki Factory, Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 WINTER ~FULL SCORE~ *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2018 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, Tsubaki Factory, Ichioka Reina, Takase Kurumi, Kiyono Momohime *Okai Chisato FC Live ② ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2007-2012~ - Okai Chisato *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project Hallo! Fes 2018 *Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2019 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, BEYOOOOONDS Event Performances *2019.08.04 TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL Single Information *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement, Keyboard, Programming: Okubo Kaoru *Chorus: CHINO Trivia *In a news article about former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Oda Sakura joining Morning Musume, they mentioned a comment Tsunku apparently made: "To all of you in Kenshuusei, I'm thinking of doing various things (within Hello! Project) so you still have chances." Which may be referencing to this release or the new unit that was announced on February 3. *Takagi Sayuki replaced Otsuka Aina for performances when she injured her ankle. *All participating members, except for Tanabe Nanami, would later be promoted to Hello! Project groups. **Miyamoto Karin and Otsuka Aina joined Juice=Juice in 2013. **Hamaura Ayano and Taguchi Natsumi joined Kobushi Factory in 2015. *The song was covered by Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido for their first indies single "Real☆Little☆Girl / Kanojo ni Naritai!!! (Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Ver.)", released on February 4, 2017. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project *Lyrics: Kanojo ni Naritai!!! Category:2012 Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:Debut Single Category:Indie Singles Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Singles